


One In A Million

by qwerty28274



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, soulmate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/qwerty28274
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timers. Timers are interesting things, aren't they? They count down to a specific point until they stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One In A Million

Timers. Timers are interesting things, aren't they? They count down to a specific point until they stop. Some set off a blaring alarms when they stop. Others set off bombs. The ones on everyone's wrists counted down to the moment they would meet their soulmates. Some people had years, others months, others days.

Harmonee Hope Harper had been born with a timer reading "15:02:03:04:06:01:05.6"; fifteen years, two months, three weeks, four days, six hours, one minute, five-point-six seconds.

Faithe Joy Harper, Harmonee's mother, was dismayed. Her little girl was going to meet her soulmate during the peak of her hormonal years. Isn't that wonderful? She almost feared that her daughter might run the person she was destined to be with off, but really, her fears were unfounded.

Harmonee grew to be a beautiful, sweet, soft spoken girl. With her golden hair and hazel eyes, all the boys in her grade were secretly crushing on her, even if they knew she would never be theirs. Harmonee was never seen without a book in hand. She never spoke an ill word against any of her classmates, be they friend or otherwise, and befriended nearly everyone she came across.

Harmonee didn't care what her timer said. She knew when she'd met her soulmate she'd know it. So, while everyone around her was counting out the days for her, she simply went along normal, everyday life. The way Harmonee saw it, she had a one in a million chance that something would go wrong with her soulmate. She knew she wouldn't be that one.

Orion Tristan Underwood was a gem of a man. With blue eyes streaked with gold, dark hair, and just that bit of scruff, he drove women crazy. He was destined to meet his soulmate on his twenty-first birthday, and he had never been one to wait.

Finally, when his twenty-first birthday arrived, he dressed semi-casually. He wore a dark pair of jeans, (faded in all the right places) with a deep red button-up, paired with a blue tie. The tie brought out his eyes, and the shirt hugged his torso just enough. He'd gotten several compliments on the whole ensemble.

Harmonee had no idea that day was her day to meet her soulmate, so she dressed as she would any other day. She put on a pair of stonewashed short, cutoff shorts and a teal tank top with flip flops. She swiped on a dab of lip gloss, carefully applied a little eyeshadow, and was ready to walk out the door. She decided to go to her favourite bookstore, a little shop with coffee and a good variety of books that was nearby in town.

Orion had no idea what he was supposed to do, or if there was some form of protocol to these sort of things, so he really was at a loss for what to do. Eventually, he decided to go to this small coffee shop a friend had recommended to him, Three Crowns Books. When he arrived, he immediately headed to the Young Adult section, because, despite not being an avid reader, he'd recently become engrossed in Rick Riordan books, and the latest one had just come out.

That's when he saw her. He was scanning the shelves for Blood of Olympus when his eye was caught by a flash of gold. He turned to follow the movement, and he just had this feeling. Even if he couldn't see her face, he knew she was the one. He began walking toward her to talk to her when she abruptly turned around, coming face to, well, chest with him. She looked up as he looked down, and when their eyes met, both were left speechless. Their timers both made a soft /beep/ sound before disengaging and falling to the floor.

Harmonee recovered first. She cleared her throat and took a step back, extending a hand. "Hi. I'm Harmonee."

"Harmonee." Orion repeated, taking the proffered hand, a bit shocked at the softness of said hand. "I'm Orion. Orion Underwood."

She smiled up at him.

"So, uh, I guess we're..."

"Yeah."

"Um... Do you wanna... Go out sometime? Say, Tuesday?"

"Uhhhh... Sure! I'm free Tuesday."

He smiled. "Wonderful. Um, how about we meet at... Um... American Table? Does that work for you?"

"Sure." she softly grinned at him. "Guess I'll see you Tuesday then?"

"I hope so."

"All right, then." she graced him with a soft parting smile before gracefully turning and walking toward the door, putting a little extra swing in her hips for Orion's benefit.

\---

When Tuesday came, Harmonee was a little at a loss as to what to wear. She dug through her closet, searching for something to wear, but came up empty. All she could think of was Orion. Harmonee had never been one to worry about appearances, but she sincerely hoped that when they had met he had dressed up a bit. If not and he was dressing down, she would constantly feel severely underdressed. Then she remembered the warm look in those azure eyes, and a pleasant shiver went down her spine at the thought of seeing him again. Eventually she decided to wear something nicer but not too fancy; a navy blue pencil skirt with a white blouse and her favourite labradorite necklace with matching earrings. She spent more time on her makeup this time; putting on lipstick, eyeshadow, mascara; before deciding to change and taking off everything.

Upon redressing, she found her self selecting one of her favourite sundresses, the previous jewlery, and a bit of concealer, eye shadow, mascara, and lip colour. She slid on a pair of white flats, and was ready to leave.

\---

When Harmonee arrived at the American Table, she was quickly seated, and Orion stood up immediately to greet her, pulling out her chair, just being a gentleman.

They ordered, were served, and had a marvellous time all in all. Then, Orion decided to ask the big question.

"So... Harmonee, how old are you, exactly?"

"Fifteen. My birthday's July nineteenth. How about you?"

"Twenty-one, as of last Friday."

"Oh. Well, age difference isn't bad. In fact, I've heard of way worse age differences, like, fifty-six and twelve."

Orion smiled at her. "I know. You're great, Harmonee, you know that?"

She shrugged, blushing. "You have to say that."

"Well, technically, I don't, but... I want to." he smiled at her. "I really hope we can get to know each other much better."

She smiled back. "I'd like that."

They talked and chatted their way through the meal. If their life had been a movie, the meal would have been small clips of one of then laughing and talking with some cheesy love song playing over it.

After they were done and getting ready to say goodbye, Harmonee thought of something.

"Why don't we exchange numbers?"

"Huh?" Orion looked up to meet her eyes with his blue ones.

"Phone numbers. We should exchange them... You know, for contact."

He smiled at her. "Of course." they exchanged cell phones and put in their own numbers. Then, upon receiving back their own phone, each came up with a cute little nickname for the other.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Orion offered.

Harmonee smiled. "Thank you, but no thank you. My house is within walking distance."

"Can I walk you home, then?"

Another soft smile. "I'd like that."

So Orion, ever the gentleman, walked Harmonee home and they chatted lightly.

"This is my house." Harmonee said, stopping in front of the small, yellow house she and her mom lived in. "I would invite you in, but then my mom would harass you."

Orion smiled. "Well, we wouldn't want that."

Harmonee laughed. "I had a really nice time today."

"I did too. I'll call you?"

"Not if I call you first."

He chuckled and held out his arms for a hug.

Harmonee gratefully accepted the hug, and felt something she'd never felt before when he enveloped her in his arms. She felt safe, protected, loved. It was strange, because she hardly knew this man in front of her, and yet she felt a connection to him stronger than any other she'd experienced. If she needed any confirmation that Orion was her soulmate, this was it.

When Orion hugged Harmonee, he felt a sudden rush of love, protectiveness. He held her small form in his arms, and couldn't help but squeeze a bit, relishing in the bond he all ready knew was forming between them.

Harmonee gently pulled away. "I'll see you."

"Bye." Orion smiled softly and waved as she walked up the path, already planning the next date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
